Arms Of Comfort
by Jace's.Future.Wife
Summary: Carlisle helps Bella deal with Jacob hurting her feelings. Carlisle/Bella Fluff. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was just in the mood to write some Daughter/Father Fluff for Carlisle and Bella ****J**

**DISCLAIMER: S.M OWNS ALL!**

**CPOV **

I walked into the, for once, empty and silent house after work. Everyone minus Bella and I had went hunting for the weekend. They were supposed to be back bright and early Sunday morning. Since we had two extra doctors on shift at the hospital I had the whole weekend off. I walked through the house at a human pace to mine and Esme's bedroom in the back of the house. I threw my briefcase and jacket on the bed and quickly changed into some more comfortable jeans and t-shirt. I opted to leave my socks on since I didn't exactly like the feel of my bare feet on the hardwood in the house. I walked upstairs to my office after getting dressed and sat down at my desk with some unfinished paperwork that had to be turned in by Monday.

I was halfway through the stack of papers when I heard the door open and shut downstairs then, "Carlisle?" The voice was weak and I ran downstairs before I could blink myself. Bella stood in the foyer clutching here wrist to her chest and biting her lip to hold back the tears I knew wanted to fall. I ran over to her and wrapped her gently in my arms, being careful not to jostle her arm. I pulled back after a moment and looked her in the eyes.

"What happened?" I asked hurriedly and more tears sprung up in her eyes making me feel horrible for asking the question. She shook her head and a few sniffles later she answered.

"I went to see Jacob because he said he wanted to talk, but once I got over there and started talking about stuf-" She broke off and took a deep breath. "He finally got around to the real reason why I was over there and asked when Edward planned to change me and I… I… told him. He got really mad and I tried to leave before he started to phase, but he grabbed my arm and you know the rest." I felt a spasm of anger shot through me as I thought of Jacob. How dare he lay his hand on _my daughter. _I will be having a serious conversation with him that is for sure, but for now I have to think of my daughter.

I lead her upstairs to my office and sat her down on a thickly padded chair. I retrieved my box of medical stuff and went to set in the matching chair opposite. I gently cradled her arm and set to work on wiping up all the blood with some alcohol that I knew would clean up any infection that had gotten in there.

"Ouch." Bella whimpered. I gave her a soft smile and sped up a little so that she wouldn't be in pain long. Taking out some butterflies I place them on some smaller cuts before putting her arm in a brace. She grimaced and shook her head in disgust.

"It's only for three weeks Bella and then you'll be back to normal." She snorted.

"Normal. Right Carlisle, right." I grinned when she gave me a sarcastic smile. I helped her stand up and began to steer her toward Edward's bedroom where I happen to know that Alice puts some of Bella clothes in that way she will always have extra ones if she wants to change.

"You go take a shower and get cleaned up while I make some popcorn and put a movie on." She smiled and gave me a big hug.

"Thanks daddy." She whispered before running into Edward's bedroom, letting the door fall shut behind her. I smiled and ran down to the kitchen. I leaned waiting against the counter as I watched the popcorn get bigger and bigger with each passing turn. A smile took over my face as I heard Bella humming upstairs over the running of the water. It was true that I did think of her like my daughter in every sense of the word. It was a different kind of feeling when I was around her though. I was father to my other children in the sense that I told them what to do and gave them advice , but they didn't really need me. Not like Bella does. They can't get injured or sick, but Bella can and when she does I will be there helping her every step of the way.

When the popcorn was done I poured all of it into a big bowl, grabbed a coke, and wandered into the living room. I didn't know exactly what movie she would want to watch so I just picked out her favorite; Cinderella. Bella emerged a few minutes later looking much more refreshed in clean flannel Pjs and a white shirt. We sat beside each other on the couch and I pressed play on the T.V. after I shut the lights off so that the only light was from the T.V. Bella grabbed the throw off the back off the couch and snuggled up under it with the popcorn in her lap. I threw my arm over her shoulder and let her lean against my side.

Halfway through the movie Bella sat up a little straighter and asked, "Carlisle?" I hummed and turned to look at her. Her face was drawn and I knew what she had to ask was very important so I paused the movie and turned to gave her my complete attention.

"Do you ever think that I'll stop hurting people?" A lone tear ran down her face and I gently reached over to wipe it away.

"I think that you are human and no matter how hard you try not to hurt people, intentionally or not, it is always going to be in your nature. The best thing you can do is try to be the best person you can be and always let them know that your intentions were never to harm anyone." She sighed and leaned against my shoulder.

"I love Edward and Jacob both, but Edward is everything to me. I can't live without Edward and he doesn't understand that. He thinks that I can just get up and leave, but leaving Edward would be like asking someone to live and not breath. It's just not possible." I brought her closer to me and tried to will my strength to her. I thought carefully about my response before speaking it out loud.

"Jacob knows that you never meant to hurt him, but her can never understand what you have with Edward until he falls in love himself and when he does I am sure that he will be OK with your decision." She shook her head, dried her tears, and hugged me.

"Your right Carlisle, but still, I don't like the fact that he is getting hurt, but now I understand why. You're a great advice giver." She smiled a little at me and I was glad to see her mood was improving. I poke her lightly in the belly making her giggle.

"Why thank you miss. You are a good advice accepter." We both laughed at me lame attempt at a joke. She let out a long breath and leaned against my side, but this time she was smiling.

"Carlisle?" She asked, her voice already half asleep. I looked down at her and saw that she had her eyes closed and her head rested on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I answered. Not even sure if she was listening or not.

"Thanks for being my dad. You're the best one anyone could ask for and I am glad I have you." Then she was out like a light, but I never felt more awake in my life. She truly thought of me as a dad and I was ecstatic. I sat there on the couch with her until about eleven when I went upstairs and laid her in Edward's bed, tucked under the covers. When I was sure she was OK I left her with a kiss on the head and a whispered, "Goodnight." that she wouldn't hear. I made myself comfy on the couch and watched movies until the family came in with Alice and Edward charging through the door first. Their questions to me were immediate as they sat beside me.

"What happened?"

"Where is she?"

"I swear I'll kill that mangy no good, low lif-" OK, that's enough.

"Children please." The questions died out as I removed myself from the couch and began to walk to Esme and mine's bedroom. Edward's voice made me turn back.

"Where is Bella. Alice had a vision!" He asked scared stiff for his fiancé. I smiled calmly at my son.

"Don't worry Edward. Her dad handle it." I winked at him and everyone's jaws dropped including Edward. With a light laugh I disappeared from the doorway leaving my shocked family in the living room.

Man, I really loved being a dad, but Bella was the greatest one to be it to.


	2. PLEASE READ!

**Dear Whoever Is Reading This, **

**I AM SO EXCITED! YOU GUYS KNOW HOW MY ACCOUNT WAS HACKED? WELL, THE FINALLY FOUND THE PERSON WHO DID IT AND REMOVED THEIRS AND NOW I HAVE CONTROL BACK OVER MY OLD ACCOUNT, BUT SINCE THIS ONE IS ALREADY UP I AM JUST GOING TO STAY WITH THIS ONE, BUT I REMOVED MY STORIES FROM THE OTHER ONE JUST SO PEOPLE DON'T GET CONFUSED! BY THE WAY: MY OLD PENNAME IS ****_ Wayland _****SO IF THAT IS THE ONE YOU SAW ANOTHER STORY ON I HAVE CONTROL OF THAT ACCOUNT NOW! THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY STORIES! :D**


End file.
